


know you by your stance

by garden of succulents (staranise)



Series: a rink in common [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU: Yuuri went to Samwell University, College AU, Gen, dorm-mates, when you end up next door to your celebrity crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staranise/pseuds/garden%20of%20succulents
Summary: Bitty might not know his hockey legends, but he can darn well recognize a figure skating legend when one's standing right in front of him.





	

The dormitory kitchens are locked in the evenings and have very limited storage, so Bitty makes the trip every day with a cardboard box of the most essential items.  It’s kind of awful. He hopes there’s someone on the hockey team with an apartment or something with a decent kitchen he can use, but he hasn’t been invited over to anybody’s place yet.

The kitchen on his own floor is filled with people and marijuana smoke, so he passes it by and climbs the stairs to the next level up.  The next kitchen is promisingly quiet; a boy with glasses and dark hair is putting a cup of instant noodles in the microwave. “Mind if I use this kitchen?” Bitty asks, then comes inside to set his box on the table when the boy shrugs listlessly.

Bitty’s unpacking his mixing bowl and flour when the boy rests the hand holding his phone on the counter, and casually kicks one leg up behind him to rest against the wall over his head.  It’s so instantly familiar it feels like home, and a smile leaps onto Bitty’s face.

“Ballet or gymnastics?” he asks, as he sets out his measuring cups and pastry blender.

The boy looks up, a little surprised.  “Figure skating,” he says hesitantly.  There’s a trace of a Japanese accent in his voice. 

“Oh my god, _I_ used to figure skate!” Bitty says happily. The microwave dings and the other boy turns to retrieve his food. As he stirs the noodles with enameled chopsticks he switches legs. “Seeing you stretch made me feel so at home, nobody el–ooooh my god you’re Yuri Katsuki.  Oh lord. You did that _amazing_  short program at World Juniors 07. I think I’ve watched it like a hundred times. I heard you were at Samwell, but I never _thought_ , well–”

“Thank you,” Yuri mumbles at his noodles.  “Nice to meet you.”

“I’m Eric Bittle.  It’s an honor. Sorry, I didn’t mean to turn into a _fan_ , I was just–oh, _gosh._ ”  Bitty breaks into a smile again. “I just got to Samwell and it’s all so amazing. I’ve been stuck with the hockey team for the last couple weeks, I didn’t really realize how world- _class_  this place is.”

“You play hockey?” Yuri asks.

“Yeah.”  Bitty wrinkles his nose.  “We moved away from my coach, so the hockey team was the closest I could come.”

Upon consideration Yuri says, “At least it’s still skating.”

Bitty’s laugh bubbles out.  “Exactly!” he says.  “It’s still the same, right.  Except hockey kind of has more… bros.”

Yuri brings his leg down and leans over the counter, stirring his noodles, but he keeps watching Bitty curiously, and doesn’t seem about to run away.

“So,” Bitty ventures.  “Do you… like pie?”

Yuri smiles at him and says, “Sure.”


End file.
